Torn In Two
by Gloo1997
Summary: Hollywood: every performer's dream, right? Well, not exactly the greatest dream for Jayden. Is following her dream really worth leaving her friends behind for? Well, it's not like it matters since her parents are forcing her to go anyway.SMD REWRITE J/OC
1. 1 Meet Griffin

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BTR. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is the rewrite of my other fanfic 'Silver Meets Diamond'. For those of you that read the first version, this chapter is what happened before the first chapter of that story. <strong>

**For those of you who didn't read that version, you don't have to read it. In my opinion, that version was crap. So, don't read it :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Torn In Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Griffin<br>**

* * *

><p>Center stage. A single spotlight. The crowd cheering. A formula for disaster in Jayden's mind.<p>

Jayden Silver, a petite thirteen year old brunette, turned to her mother who stood next to her backstage. They were in the local community center at a charity fund for children with disabilities. Jayden had signed to perform to raise money for the cause, momentarily forgetting her stage fright. Of course, once she saw the large crowd that was gathered around the stage, waiting for the next act to come on, she started freaking out.

"Mami, I don't think I can do this. C-can't we just tell them that I have laryngitis or something?" Jayden asked, her knees shaking.

"Mi amor, you made a promise. And when we make promises, we keep them," her mother, Natasha, told her sternly. "Now, you are going to go out there and perform, and you are going to like it!"

Natasha pushed her daughter towards the stage as the beginning of the song "Greatest Love of All" by Whitney Housten started to play. Taking a deep breath, Jayden walked onto the stage. She kept her eyes shut as she started to sing.

"_I believe the children are our are future_," she sang. "_Teach them well and let them lead the way.__Show them all the beauty they possess inside__,__ give them a sense of pride to make it easier. Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_."

Slowly opening her eyes, a smile spread across her face as she continued to sing. The words flowed out, her confidence rising as she embraced the music. She was barely aware of the hundreds of eyes watching her. Eventually, the music slowed and she sang the last few lines.

"_And if by chance, that special place__ that you've been dreaming of leads you to a lonely place, find your strength in love!_"

The music stopped, and the crowd erupted in applause. Several people in the audience were wiping tears from their eyes; others were seen wiping their noses. Jayden curtsied, lifting the edges of her white dress slightly like she had seen in the movies.

"Thank you everybody!" Jayden said, before walking off of the stage. She ran towards her mom and threw her arms around her, her grin still plastered on her face.

"You were great, mija," Natasha exclaimed.

"Star worthy," a man in his mid thirties with brown hair like his daughter said. He opened his arms as Jayden whipped around to face him. She threw herself into his arms without a second thought. "You were great, niña," he told her.

"JAYDEN!" a small black haired girl screeched, tackling Jayden out of her father's arms. The ravenette was Leah Sulten, an old family friend and Jayden's best friend.

"Leah…can't…breathe…" Jayden choked out, trying fruitlessly to push off the human straightjacket.

"Sorry!" Leah squeaked, letting go immediately.

"'S'okay," she muttered.

"You were really good! I can't believe how good you were!" her friend squealed. "Those disabled kids are going to get a lot of dough thanks to ya."

"Subtle."

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it? He's totally cheating on her!" Leah exclaimed over the phone.<p>

"I don't know. I think he's being completely faithful," Jayden replied, her eyes never leaving the Spanish soap opera on the TV.

"Are you serious? That guy is too hot to be faithful to a girl that…ugh!"

"Vain much?"

"Shuddup!"

"Just because he's hot doesn't mean that he can't love someone who's not as hot as him. And, just because he used to be a player doesn't mean that he's a cheater," Jayden said, frowning as the show went to commercial.

"Jayden! Come down stairs!" her mother called.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later," she said quickly into the phone, hanging up.

Bounding down the stairs, she saw mher parents on the loveseat in the living room. There were two other people in the room, both in black suits. One was dark skinned, and was wearing black sunglasses and a head seat. He was standing next to a pale, thin old man.

"Jade, there you are!" Natasha exclaimed. "Come here!"

Jayden hesitantly walked towards her parents, her eyes never straying from the men in black. The old man was fiddling with a shiny blackberry, not even noticing that she was watching him. He sat with a straight back, his shoulders and posture stiff.

"Arthur," her father said, drawing the man's attention. "This is my daughter, Jayden Iliana Silver. Jade, this is Arthur Griffin. He's an old family friend and one of my most trusted business partners."

"Hello," Jayden said, forcing a smile.

"Hello," the man, Griffin, said, standing up and shaking her hand. She couldn't help but feel weak and puny compared to him. He was _tall _and_ strong_. "Jayden, do you know what it is that I do?"

"Uh, lift weights?" she asked, stretching her fingers that he had practically squeezed off. This caused her parents to laugh, and Griffin to smirk.

"Yes, but no. I am a music producer in LA," he said, his voice serious.

"What does that have to do wi-"

"Your father here has been talking to me about how talented you are when it comes to performing. He showed me one a recording of one of your performances a while ago, and, well, I'd like you to come to Hollywood to record some songs. Make a demo. Try to make it big," he continued, cutting her off.

"Wait, do I get a choice in this?" Jayden asked, her thoughts flying towards her friends, to Leah especially.

"Yes," Griffin said at the same time that her parents said "no".

_Great_, Jayden thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so that's the first chapter. I hope it's good enough. I'll start working on the next chapter. Please review. :)<strong>


	2. 2 Hollywood

**Author's Note: The next chapter is up! Sorry about the long wait. So, are there any Harry Potter fans out there who love RP sites? If there are, check out my profile for some links. :)**

**Anyway, if I get 5 reviews, then I'll update with 24 hours of those reviews. Deal? Deal.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own BTR.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood<strong>

* * *

><p>When a kid here's the words 'you're going to Hollywood' they would usually be super excited. Well, Jayden's not your 'usual' kid. She didn't want to go, nor did she plan on going. But, her parents, being the opportunists that they were, refused to let her pass up her 'dream'. What they knew about her dream was beyond Jayden's understanding, because being famous was <em>not<em> on her 'to-do' list.

Like any other angst filled teenager that had an open, friendly relationship with their parents, Jayden expressed this matter as calmly and respectfully as she could.

"No! I am not going, and you can't make me!" she screeched, running up the stairs after Griffin had left and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Don't you slam the door, young lady!" Natasha yelled after her daughter. "And we _are _going, and we _will_ make you!"

"You guys are ruining my life!" Jayden yelled, slamming her head into a pillow repeatedly.

"By doing what? Giving you the opportunity at fame? Ha! You are probably the only person on the planet that would refer to that as 'ruining your life'!"

"Well, you know what!"

"What!"

"It's not fame that's the problem! It's moving!" There wasn't a word that could be heard from downstairs, so Jayden assumed that her mother had gotten bored from the conversation and left to take an aspirin or watch the Titanic or something.

Despite the spat between mother and child, Jayden was still shipped off to Hollywood. Her father would be staying behind while he convinced the board to open up an office in LA. Until then, it would only be Jayden and Natasha.

* * *

><p>The Palm Woods. It was, for lack of a better word, boring. The biggest attraction was probably the pool, but that was it. Palm Woods Park was okay, but nothing really happened there. The good news? The lack of spontaneity of the hotel was quickly made up by its occupants. This was learned soon after Jayden had put her belongings in her new apartment, 2K.<p>

"Beep! Beep! Comin' through!" She moved away just in time as a 12 year old brunette rode right passed on a golf car.

"Hey! Catch that kid!" Mr. Bitters, the manager, yelled, running after her. He bumped into her as his large frame passed by.

Now, Jayden wasn't necessarily a clumsy girl, but, when you're standing on the edge of the pool, you tend to fall in when getting pushed. So, with a surprised yelp, she found herself toppling into the pool, getting drenched from head to toe.

"Katie!"

"Katie, keep going!"

"Run, Katie! Run!"

"Hey, are you alright?"

Looking up, Jayden found herself staring into the kind brown eyes of a latino boy. He had his hand outstretched, ready to help her out of the water. She grabbed his hand, and climbed out with his help.

"No blood, no foul," she smiled. "I'm Jayden, by the way. And you are…?"

"Carlos. It's nice to meet you, new girl," he grinned. "Oh, and, sorry 'bout that. We kinda made a bet with Katie that she couldn't ride through the Palm Woods on a golf car for ten minutes without getting caught by Bitters."

"Is she winning?"

"So far? Yeah."

"Hey, Carlos! Who's the new girl?" A tall guy with brown hair and green-grey eyes. He had on an arrogant smirk that Jayden usually associated with players.

"James, this is Jayden. Jayden, this is James."

"Pleasure," she mumbled and looked down at her phone. The screen read: _3 missed calls. 3 voicemails. 45 new text messages. _A small smile flitted across her face as she noticed that they were from Leah. All of the messages consisted of the same things. _'Are you there yet?' 'Call me when you can?' 'How's LA?'_

"—So, yeah. We're in a band." Jayden's head snapped up when she realized that James was still talking. Her cheeks tinged a light pink, and she bit her lip.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" she asked, running a hand through her brown locks.

"Well, yeah. We're _Big Time Rush_," he said in a 'duh' tone. Two other guys had joined the group, standing next to him.

"Hi, I'm Kendall," a blonde slightly less taller blond guy with dark eyebrows spoke. He looked a bit depressed, but forced a smile nonetheless.

"Logan," a dark haired boy with light brown eyes nodded. "And, please excuse James. He has it in his head that every girl knows and loves us."

Jayden let out a laugh before shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Oh, I know who you are. I just don't really care much."

"Rude," James mumbled under his breath, too low for her to hear.

At that moment, the same girl that was on the golf car earlier appeared next to Jayden, making her jump in fright. "I'm Katie, Kendall's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Katie. Did Bitters catch you?"

"Nah, but I did agree to give him a ride back to his office if he let me off the hook," Katie shrugged.

"Sweet."

_"Somebody call 9-1-1! Shawty fire burning—" _

"Hello?" Jayden asked, answering her phone as it started to blare out 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston.

"Jade! You'll never guess what!" Leah's voice yelled out over the earpiece.

"Hold on a sec." Jayden moved the phone away from her mouth and addressed the group. "I'll see ya later. Nice meeting you."

"Bye," they chorused as she walked into the lobby.

"You were saying?"

"!" Leah screeched.

"Wha-? Huh?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Hollywood!" She enunciated.

"No way! Really?"

"Yes way! Yes really! I'll be there in two weeks!"

"I can't wait! I have to go and tell my mom! I'll call you later!"

"Kay!"

Jayden sighed as she hung up the phone and bounded up the stairs to her apartment. The whole way she was screaming "Mom! Mommy! Mama!" over and over again.

Maybe Hollywood wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Remember, at LEAST 5 reviews. <strong>


	3. Interlude Leah

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here's the update. Sorry that it's so short. This chapter focuses on Leah. It's bit more in depth on her. I wanted her to seem more than some flat character. She needed a history that would explain her a bit more.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And, now, an advertisement.<strong>

**www. pigfarts. forumotion. cc (remove spaces)**

**If you like AVPM/AVPS, this is an RP for Pigfarts. We need some firsties, and some more adults.**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude - Leah<br>**

* * *

><p>It was set. Leah would go live with Jayden for a month. Then, if Leah did not have some kind of contract that would require her presence in Hollywood, she would return to New Jersey. This only seemed to strengthen her resolve to become famous, as she did not want to desert her best friend in one of the greatest cities in the US.<p>

The problem was that Leah didn't think that she had a talent. She was convinced that there wasn't anything about her that could get her noticed. When she sang, she sounded like an injured hyena. When she danced, she looked like a duck footed elephant trampling across the floor on its hind legs. It wasn't a pretty site to an audience or to herself. How was she going to get famous?

Sighing, Leah threw a skirt into the suitcase she was packing. She could already imagine her time there. It would be horrible. She would have the greatest time of her life with Jayden in Hollywood, flirting with hot Hollywood actors and singers, and, then, when a month's time passed, she would be dragged away to the fiery pits of Hell. Well, back to her hometown at least.

Nothing ever happened where Leah lived. Nothing. The only good thing that this pointless trip would bring would be an adventure. She was determined that she would make the most of it. She'd go to parties, meet a boy or two, fall into a love triangle, maybe even lose her virginity. _Something_ that would make the trip as memorable as possible! Maybe, just maybe, Jayden would even let her be in one of her music videos.

With a groan, Leah threw herself onto her bed. A week. That was all that was left before her adventure truly started. One week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. Who knew how many seconds that was?

"Leah?"

She ignored it. Her mother had made it a habit to pester her at every possible second. Leah had a hunch that her mother was trying to find a reason to keep her home. Her father, however, was another story. He wanted her out of the house as soon as possible. At night, when her parents thought that she was sleeping, she would here her father whining about why she couldn't leave already.

Leah didn't mind. She knew that her father hated her. She was the child of his wife's affair, why wouldn't he hate her? Even her brothers, who once loved her so much, resented her a bit. Their parents were sleeping in separate rooms because of her—because she didn't have the blond hair and blue eyes that their dad did. Instead, she had her birth father's raven hair and brown eyes. Of course that would raise questions, especially since her mother was a ginger with gray eyes. She resembled neither of them; she couldn't be theirs, or, at least, his.

"Leah, open the door," her mother demanded.

_Why should I?_ Leah thought bitterly. _You're just going to tell me how you didn't want me to go, and then dad'll come in here and tell me how he can't wait to be rid of me._

"Leah Marie Sulten, you will open this door right now!" her mother screamed, banging on the door.

"I'll open the door when you tell me!" Leah yelled. _Just tell me his name_, she thought pleadingly. _I just want to know who I am._

"Don't give me that attitude, young lady! Open the door!"

"Tell me what my name is!" she yelled back.

"Your name is Leah Sultan, now open the door!"

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" Why couldn't she just tell her? Did she not get that knowing her dad's name was important to her? Did she not know that Leah felt like she was living a lie?

"Augustan Rivers! Are you happy now?" her mother snapped. Silence. Complete and utter silence. Then, footsteps. Her mother was walking away.

"Yeah, mom. I'm happy. Completely happy," Leah whispered, smiling up at the ceiling. "Rivers…that's who I am."

_Leah Rivers. That's me_, she thought. _I'm Leah Rivers, and I'm going to Hollywood._

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the shortness. An update's an update, right? Please review. :)<strong>_  
><em>


	4. 3 Breanne

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. I only own any nonrecognizable characters, minus Breanne. She belongs to my reviewer, _BreeZ_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I got into the Medical Academy at my High School, and its been killing me! So, I know it's not really an excuse, but yeah. Uh, if you read my last story, the character Kelsey has had a name change. She is now 'Ariana'. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, please read on. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Breanne<strong>

* * *

><p>Breanne's life was routine. She'd wake up from a nightmare, take a shower, make breakfast for herself, her mom, half-sister and stepdad, and then go to either work or school depending on whether or not it was a weekday. It was boring, like listening to an amateur guitar player's demo on repeat, but it was her life. What could she do? The most exciting thing that's ever happened to her was the move to Hollywood.<p>

Her mom, Karman, was a Grade-A workaholic. So, after being offered a once in a life time opportunity to be in charge of her own PR firm, why wouldn't she accept? It was a dream-come-true! That was when Bree was 5. Now, at 16, Karman had somehow convinced her into being a living mannequin. It wasn't her first vocational choice, but, after being on display for a good three years, Bree had learned to accept it, and, admittedly, like it.

Modeling was easy: just wear the clothes and show it off. Simple. Hours of modeling meant hours away from Ocean Palms, the apartment complex that she lived in. She didn't have to come home to her stepdad, Hector, passed out on the couch or little Melrose alone in her crib for a while. She didn't have to hope that Karman was home and then have those hopes crushed when she found the woman nowhere near the premises. And, above all, she didn't have to deal with a drunken Hector—a _violent_ Hector—for as much time as she could postpone her arrival.

But, naturally, school and work didn't go on 24/7. Bree had come to the conclusion that if she didn't have anything to keep her busy, then she was going to _make_ herself busy. This notion led to a rampage of the city with her best friend since kindergarten, Ariana Jones. Ariana was…different. She was outgoing, selfless, compassionate, basically the perfect best friend. But, she was, literally, crazy. She suffered from manic depression, more commonly known as bipolar disorder.

She wasn't the violent crazy, more like the self-conscious crazy. Bree had learned that the hard way. What she would normally say as a joke to her other friends, was taken seriously by Ari. Her naivety amazed Breanne almost as much as it frustrated her. How many hours had she spent explaining every joke/insult that's she's ever said to Ariana? Bree didn't know, but it was a lot. That was for sure.

"I want you home by six," Karman's cool voice said, forcing Bree's eyes up from her plate. She had been trying to refrain from scarfing her pancakes down with her mother in front of her, hoping to avoid a lecture on how she had to 'watch her figure'.

"Yes, ma'am," Breanne said, keeping her voice low. That's how it always was in the house. Quiet…and cold. The warm, homey feeling that Ari's apartment at the Palm Woods across the street transmitted eluded it, as if it knew that it would die the second it touched the door.

"Your father and I will be attending a revelry this evening and we need you to watch Melrose," she continued her voice prideful.

"Yes, ma'am," Bree repeated, tilting her head downward in a nod.

"We'll be back by three, so don't wait up, alright? These things—"

"Take time. I know, mother. Who's it for this time?" Bree said, cutting her mother's well worn speech short. In the end, it never mattered; all that was even foreignly important was who the party was for.

"Oh, you'll love this!" her mother giggled, the sound coming out twisted, sending a chill down her spine. "My new client is, wait for it, Dak Zevon!"

The squeal that erupted from Karman's throat caused Bree to wince. She didn't know what was louder, the shriek, or the sound of the sound barrier shattering.

"That's great, mom," she said, forcing a smile.

"Ooh and you'll never guess what!" Her mother's poor attempt at girl talk was really grating on Breanne's nerves as she asked her mother '_what?_' Leaning in close, as if what she was about to say was some highly confidential government secret, Karman continued in a hushed whisper. "Well, apparently, Dak has a brother who's interested in joining the film industry. But that's not the best part! He's Dak's _twin_ brother!" Her mother squealed again, rupturing her ear drum.

"Karman, that's enough," Hector grunted, his gruff voice cutting off the blond woman next to him.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just excited, is all. Would you like some more bacon?" And, like that, breakfast turned back into an aloof affair.

School went much the same. She didn't speak, excluding the times that the random teacher would ask her to answer a question. It didn't help that she didn't have school with Ari. Maybe she would actually have someone to sit with at lunch instead of hanging out in the library like a loner. But, sadly, Ariana was taught at the Palm Woods, the place where Bree craved to be. It was so full of life and people! God, how Breanne wanted to be around people. And not just people, people like her. People with dreams. Because, in all honestly, that was her kind of people—people who dream for something more than what they already have.

"Hey, watch it!" someone yelled as Breanne accidently bumped into them.

"I am so sorry!" she apologized, her hands flying to cover her mouth in reflex. She saw a girl about her age sitting on the floor with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whateva," the girl muttered, dusting herself off as she got up. "Just watch where ya goin' next time, ya?"

"Sure," Bree said uncertainly. "Uh, I'm Breanne, Bree for short. What's your name?"

"Jayden. Parental units call me 'Jade' for short," the girl, Jayden, grinned. Breanne giggled at the 'parental units' part.

"Are you from around here?" Bree clamped her hands over her mouth. The words had flown out without even thinking.

"Not really. I just moved here from Jersey. Why? Is it that noticeable?" Jayden asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"No! No. It's not. I've just never seen you around before, and, er, you look kinda lost," she trailed off, smiling nervously.

"Oh. Well, to be honest, I _am_ lost. I seriously have no clue where I am or how to get home," Jayden blushed, the color barely noticeable on her tan cheeks.

"Lucky for you, I just so happen to know how to get to virtually any place in this city. Where is it that you need to go?" Bree asked, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Uh, The Palm Woods?" she asked uncertainly, biting her lip.

"Oh, you live at The Palm Woods? My best friend lives there. Great place. And lots of talented people!" The grin on Bree's face was slightly forced. Of course Jayden would live at The Palm Woods. Who didn't around here?

"Yeah, I haven't really hung out much around there. It's kind of lonely around there if you don't know anyone," Jayden said, walking along side the blond haired and blue eyed girl.

"Oh? Well, it's easy making a friend there. You just gotta know what type of friend you want. The Jennifers are…bitches. They really only hang out with you if you're rich and famous, or a hot girl named Jennifer who can join their little clique. Uh, Guitar Dude is bizarre. He used to be a concert cellist when he came to LA. Now he's, well, Guitar Dude."

"Wait a second. A concert cellist turned into that laidback guy who practically stalks the pool with his guitar? After coming to Hollywood?" The color had drained from Jayden's face, nearly giving Breanne a heart attack.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry, okay? It's what people around here call 'Hollywood fever'. Basically, it's just homesickness combined with the urge to fit in. It won't happen to you," she said, trying to make the brunette feel better.

"Yeah, you're right. Totally right," Jayden nodded, reassuring herself.

"Yup. So, what brings you to this wonderful city?" Small talk. Awkward small talk.

"Um, my parents sorta forced me out here to pursue my nonexistent singing career."

"Really? You any good?" Bree asked, her interest peaking.

"I, um, I g-guess," Jayden stuttered, the pink tinge spreading across her face.

"What do you mean 'you guess'? If you want to make it big in this town, you have to have some confidence! I mean, would you go out with a guy who can't even look you in the eyes when he asks you out?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, confidence doesn't really matter to me," she said, looking up at the girl with a smirk.

"You know what? Whatever. You get the gist of it. Confidence is life."

"Thanks for the preach, Bree," Jayden laughed.

"Shuddup."

They walked in silence until they reached their street. Bidding each other a good bye, Jayden went to The Palm Woods, and Breanne to The Ocean Palm.

_And that brings my friend count to 2 now_, thought Bree as she walked into her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Really bad ending, but I didn't really want to add anything else. I think I should either do next chapter with Jayden or someone else at the Palm Woods. Suggestions?Leave them in a review. :)<br>**


	5. A Billion Sorry's

**Author's Note**

**So, I really hate to say this, but I'm giving up this story. Actually, I'm giving up ALL of my stories. I've decided that I want to start all over, and, thus, am making a new account with new stories. I'm not deleting any of my stories, so that, if anyone wants to, they can adopt them or whatever. Just PM me before you do anything.**

**So, even though I'm not gonna post any new stories for a while, my new account is **_Death's Inevitable_ _Kiss_**. **

**Will I be continuing/rewriting any of my old stories? Probably not. **I'm really sorry guys, but I feel like turning over a new life with my hectic life. It's something I feel that I _have_ to do. Again, a million times sorry. ****

****Love,****

**Gloo.**


End file.
